Goodnight
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *Family shot* Nothing is worse than a bad day, and Timmy simply wants to get to his bed and be done with it... but at least he has a fairy family to make things better.


**SOY:** Hello. I was a bit unsure whether to post this one up on here, because it's a new fandom for me, and new fandoms make me antsy. Still, I wanted to try it out, at least this once. If you feel like it, drop a review after reading this, if only to let me know if this was satisfying for you. ^^ Thank you!

This is a family piece, and the only pairing you'll see is the canon Cosmo/Wanda interaction. Please enjoy reading ^^

... is anybody out there fan of Danny Phantom? I just feel the need to write Vlad/Danny...

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: K+.

**Warnings: **not utterly happy, but nothing to worry about.

**Disclaimer**: Fairly OddParents belong to Butch Hartman.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Goodnight**

**One–shot**

"I'm back!"

The child's voice echoed in the empty sitting room as Timmy Turner, age eleven, pushed the front door open and entered, dragging his school bag behind him with a clearly exhausted face.

The day had been bad, and he wanted nothing more than get something hot to drink and maybe watch some TV.

First, he'd missed the bus to school, which led him to walking there on his own and getting detention because of that –not to mention it had been raining like hell, and he had no change of clothes with him, which meant having to stay all day at school with wet, squishy and cold clothes.

Then he had been used as target for Francis to practice his garbage–throwing skills on, followed by receiving another F in a test that Mr. Crocker had decided to surprise his class with (though his surprise tests were getting so numerous it was hardly a surprise to get one as of late).

While not unusual, getting bad grades still made him miserable as usual, and it was just plainly unfair for Crocker to ask things about subjects Timmy didn't remember even _studying_ in class!

Then, he had been rejected publicly by Trixie Tang –the girl he liked ever since… like, forever– and to make it worse, the whole school had been there to mock him for that. Just because Trixie didn't 'associate herself with wet, miserable, not–cool kids'.

To top everything, he had to walk back home in the rain again, even wetter and more depressed than before. Somewhere during the trip back, his throat even started hurting.

It really hadn't been a good day.

It could have been better if his Godparents had been with him, but that was not the case.

Cosmo and Wanda had asked him to stay home for the day, since Poof had caught trick ups thus causing bouts of uncontrolled magic every time he hiccupped, and so Timmy had to face the day all on his own.

He really looked forwards to crawl in bed and be done with it…

Timmy looked around the house, expecting to see his parents waiting for him there, but his expectations were quickly reduced to dust by the familiar, creepy figure emerging from the kitchen.

With a gasp that made him realise just how much his throat was hurting, Timmy backed to the entry door, feeling that the day had just gotten way, way worse.

"Vicky!"

"Welcome home, twerp!" with a fake sickly sweet voice, the terror of all kids advanced towards him, lips stretched into a smirk. "Guess what?"

"W–what?" he cowered, wishing with all his might for his parents to be there.

"Your parents left for a day of relax at the SPA," she cackled, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "They paid extra for me to come over with this weather, to make sure I would take care of you! And _of course_ I will!"

With a whimper, Timmy rested his forehead on his arms, shoulders slumping in defeat.

He didn't have any hope that Vicky would just give up and let him be; pity really wasn't something she was famous for.

His worst predictions were proven true as Vicky grabbed him by the edge of the shirt (while muttering something about filthy little wet kids) and dragged him to the kitchen, which was a mess.

It was clear his babysitter had just finished setting up the stage for him to clean up. Dirty dishes, splotches of… something green and brown everywhere…

"Now, get down to work, twerp! You don't want me to tell your parents that you've been a bad boy and broke their set of china, right?"

As she didn't look like she was going to leave the kitchen anytime soon, glaring at him to see if he put himself to work, Timmy sighed and started to clean, her evil laugh following him like his own personal background music.

Tragic.

With her around, he couldn't even dare to call down Cosmo and Wanda. He just had to try and finish cleaning everything and hope Vicky would not demand anything else from him.

…–…–…–…

When Timmy finally managed to get to his bedroom, it was already past seven in the afternoon.

He had barely enough strength to push the door open, muttering something under his breath as he dragged himself into the room, the door left ajar.

"Timmy!" Wanda twirled her wand to close the door, and poofed outside of the fishbowl, clearly distressed and worried over her godchild.

Unable to intervene during the torture Vicky set upon the child, Cosmo and Wanda could only look as Timmy was forced to clean the house and even out in the garden, still under the rain.

They had felt guilty for leaving Timmy alone already, but with Poof unable to keep control over his magic, they had to stay home and mend to his magical mishaps. At least by the time Timmy had finally been able to get to his room, Poof was fine and swimming happily in the fishbowl.

Cosmo was already planning a battle strategy on how to get back at Vicky, who was still downstairs, but one glance at Timmy made him stop.

"Timmy, you really look like you've been drowned, kicked, given an F, kicked again, made fun of and then dragged around the house for hours!" unable to read the atmosphere, Cosmo followed his wife out of the fishbowl and waved at their godchild with a smile.

Timmy glared up at him, too tired to come up with a comeback, and simply groaned. Cosmo had summed up his day, indeed.

"I'm sorry sport, we couldn't come out with Vicky around," Wanda lowered herself so she could look at Timmy with guilt written all over her face, but the closeness made her realise that something was wrong. "How are you feeling?"

"It was a horrible day," the kid whined, coughing as his throat hurt even more, taking his still wet hat off and squeezing it in his hands; a small trail of water fell on the floor, quickly poofed away by Wanda's magic.

She waved her wand around without having Timmy ask it from her, swapping his wet clothes with a warm, dry pyjama, and he curled on the bed, sniffling and shivering.

"I don't think I feel all that well now… I'm cold…"

Wanda floated to him, gently placing a hand on his forehead, eyes widening slightly as she realised his cheeks were flushed.

"Cosmo, bring the thermometer, Timmy's burning up!"

Still smiling, the green haired fairy conjured up a giant thermometer and directed it to the bed, but Wanda was quick to react, waving her wand and making it shrink into a normal sized one, glaring at her husband as she gently made Timmy open his mouth.

"Here, don't move, I'll be back," she murmured, grabbing Cosmo's arm and pulling him to the side. "I think Timmy is sick, Cosmo, do you think you can prepare some soup for him without destroying our kitchen again?"

"Of course! Just leave it to me! Hot soup coming right over!" flipping in the air, Cosmo saluted (with the wrong hand) and poofed away.

Turning to the bed again, Wanda used some of her magic to shift the pillows and the blankets more comfortably around her godchild, receiving a small smile from him and a soft thank you; then she took the thermometer back.

As she had expected, he was running a fever, and although it wasn't that bad, it was still something to worry about.

"I'm sorry, sport, it looks you're really ill," she stated, shaking her head sadly as Timmy curled more into his blankets, feeling sorry for him.

"Can't I just wish it away?" he asked in a small voice.

He usually liked being sick, because it meant a few days out of school and no babysitting, but with his parents out for who knows how long, Vicky still around, and feeling so sick he could barely think, it was nothing to celebrate.

"I am afraid I can't do that…" to further demonstrate her point, Wanda waved her arm, and the wand responded by deflating into her hold. "We can't wish fever away… it would simply move on to someone else…"

Timmy pouted, as he felt it was a stupid rule anyway, but he wasn't feeling so bad as to want someone else ill in his place. "Can I wish for more blankets then?"

He looked so miserable, curled up into a small, pathetic and shivering ball onto the bed, that Wanda felt all her maternal instincts flare up in response.

"Of course, sweetie," she smiled, waving her wand to grant his wish.

The bed was surrounded by piles and piles of blankets, and Timmy buried himself in them with a relieved sigh; Wanda floated down to sit at his side, her hand gently brushing some hair away from his forehead, and the touch was pleasant to his dizzy mind.

The two remained in silence for a while, the fairy even more worried at how unusual it was for Timmy to be so mild and quiet –she'd only seen him sick once, and that had been the time he had to take his tonsils out. He hadn't looked as bad as he did now.

"Wanda…?"

"Yes?"

It took him a lot to admit what he was thinking about, but he did, in a small, weak voice. "I want my mom…"

Shaking her head again, the pink haired fairy was about to tell him that if he wished for it, she'd make her come back, but a loud explosion attracted her attention to the fishbowl; Poof came flying out of it, poofing himself to his fairy shape and flying into Wanda's arms as Cosmo appeared seconds later, a huge pot filled with something green and creepy in his hands.

"Here the soup!"

"Cosmo! What is _that_?"

"Soup!" as if to negate his words, the bubbling green thing gave a small warning growl and tried to slither out of the pot; Poof squealed and waved his rattle, conjuring up a big lid that slammed down on the container, blocking the thing inside.

Completely unaware of what was going on in his own hands, Cosmo floated closer to the bed, an expectant smile on his face. "I prepared it for you, Timmy!"

Timmy blinked and slowly focused his attention on the rattling pot. Truth to be told, he was scared by whatever it was inside it, but at the same time, the smell wasn't _that_ bad and Cosmo had prepared it for him, and he really didn't feel up to listening to his godparent's whining anyway.

Before Wanda could be the rational one and stop the absurdity, Cosmo had conjured up a huge plate and filled it with the green thing, placing it down in front of the cocoon Timmy was in.

With a small sigh, Timmy braced himself and took a spoonful.

As it was, the gurgling green thing didn't have a bad taste at all, and he managed to swallow it, licking his chapped lips and smiling as Cosmo flipped in the air, clearly happy he had not messed up this time.

Wanda watched him worriedly, almost expecting Timmy to start twisting in pain for the horrible food, but as he ate the whole plate without a single complaint, she relaxed a bit.

In her arms Poof whined and tried to get close to Timmy, wanting to hug him, but she tightened her grip on her son, not allowing him to move, afraid that he'd get sick and feverish like poor Timmy was.

"You'll hug Timmy when he's better, ok Poof?" she murmured, patting her son's head as he sniffled in sadness.

"Poof poof…" deflating, Poof stopped struggling.

Finished with his 'soup', Timmy curled more into his bed, seeking heat from the blankets and still inwardly wishing for his mother to come back home soon; he was feeling really bad, cold and sad, and Vicky's presence downstairs was still something he worried about.

At least, if his parents came home, he could…

The empty dish was poofed away from him and Wanda sat close to him again, giving Poof to Cosmo so he could put him to bed as well; Poof waved at Timmy, who weakly waved back and watched them go.

He was a bit jealous, because no matter how childish Cosmo could act, he was still a good dad for little Poof.

It wasn't fair, comparing his own dad with Cosmo –after all, Cosmo was his godparent and he had no other job, so he could spend all the time he wanted with Poof, while Timmy's dad had work to do and a life that didn't include him (as the man kept reminding him about), but he still felt bad.

After all, his dad wasn't there now, he was out having fun with his mom, and Timmy was left with nobody there!

Yes, his parents didn't know he was sick, but it was a meagre consolation…

A hand pressed on his forehead again, soothing his troubled thoughts, and Timmy opened his eyes, realising that Wanda was still at his side, worried eyes focused only on him.

No, he wasn't alone, there was still Wanda with him. As usual.

As she noticed he'd opened his eyes again, she smiled gently. "Just sleep, sport, I am sure your fever will break by tomorrow, and your parents will be here when you wake up," she told him, caressing his face.

Timmy leaned more into the touch, feeling a bit silly for being so needy of contact but blaming it on the fever, and closed his eyes again.

The caresses were warm and familiar, accompanied by a soft, humming tone as Wanda tried to soothe him into sleep, and Timmy felt his aching body finally relax.

It was pleasant and nice, and it lulled him into sleep.

For a moment, he tried to trick himself into believing that this wasn't Wanda but his mom, but the thought was washed away as soon as it appeared. He didn't really remember a time when his mom had done the same for him –maybe because she didn't have many chances to do so, he almost never got this sick– simply staying with him, bringing him some relief with her sole presence.

His mom usually gave him a pill and a quick hug before leaving his room, and Timmy always had to fall asleep alone.

It was a bit sad that now that he was so sick his mom was gone and his godmother was there instead, doing all the small things Timmy had always hoped his mom would do instead…

Wanda and Cosmo had been there for him more than his parents had (which was probably the whole point of having Godparents to make up for his real mom and dad ignoring him), and it should have troubled him to think about how dependant he had become on them.

Instead, the thought simply made him smile.

He knew he could count on them because they would never leave him alone, and that sense of security was more than he'd ever felt for his real parents, no matter how much he loved them. There were times he could count on nobody else but Cosmo and Wanda, but they _never_ let him down.

Opening his mouth to speak, Timmy cleared his throat, not really sure about what he wanted to ask, already fighting against sleep. "Wan–"

"I will stay here with you, Timmy, don't worry," her hand was again on his forehead, her presence at his side unmoving and secure, and he smiled, nodding sleepily.

Once again he allowed his thoughts to wander, feeling his consciousness slipping away quickly with every caress, then… "thank you," he murmured, knowing Wanda would hear him.

He meant it.

This was how he wanted it to be, with someone taking care of him when he needed it. They loved him, and he loved them back, and they were… they were… so much better than…

'_It would be… nice if Cosmo and Wanda were…'_ confused thoughts he couldn't keep a hold on…

Smiling gently, Wanda continued stroking his hair, his forehead still burning under her fingers.

Cosmo poofed into the room again, and for once, instead of making a ruckus, he simply floated closer, sitting down on the mattress and taking Wanda's free hand in his own, glancing over at his godchild.

"Good night, Timmy!" voice still cheerful, although an octave lower than his usual high tone, Cosmo patted the cocoon of blankets with a rueful smile.

"Good night, sport," Wanda added, tone laced with warmth.

Timmy looked completely asleep, so it surprised both his godparents when his eyes fluttered open one last time, unfocused sight on them, lips twitching into a small smile.

"G'night, mom… g'night dad…" he mumbled.

Seconds later he was deeply asleep, leaving his godparents staring at him in shock, their hearts racing.

"Cosmo…" Wanda turned to her husband, feeling him tense instantly.

For once, the green haired fairy didn't look spacey, eyes focused on their godchild with an intense look that was almost too serious on him.

"He…" shaking his head, Cosmo bit on his lower lip. "What did he…"

Wanda was silent as the two fairies gently shifted the sleeping kid around until he was resting more comfortably in the blanket nest, not sure whether they should talk about it. It was something forbidden –they were to be godparents, they could not take the real parents' place, no matter what.

It wasn't supposed to happen, and it usually never did –there were very few kids that lasted longer than a few months, let alone over a year like Timmy…

It was probably just a mistake, and maybe Timmy, confused by sleepiness, hadn't meant to say that.

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged a troubled look. They could deny this small moment and blame it on Timmy's sickness, but they couldn't deny the happiness that had cursed inside them. It was wrong and forbidden and immoral, but there all the same.

Looking down at the sleeping kid again, Wanda felt Cosmo tighten his hold on her hand.

They were both smiling.


End file.
